A Lover’s Betrayal: A Vampire Story
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: A lovers spat between two vampires and the woman they love and hate...but also fear. AU OcxOcxOc, OcxRedX, and RobxRae. Don't like my pairings DON'T READ THIS


_**Hello all seeing as it's been a REALLY long time since I wrote a fic I thought I just start a new one…I will start back up my old ones but I gotta find my old hard drive from my old computer *cries* Anyways seeing as I'd be upset to have to re-write the next chapters to my other three stories might as well start a new one. I hope you like it. For those you don't know me or any of my writing…get use to me I only do fics that I WANT to do…okay? But if you can give me a push into writing one of the fics on my pro I'll do it *smiles***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…I wish I did though. BUT on a lighter note I own a few characters since they popped out my head *smiles***_

_**A Lover's Betrayal: A Vampire Story**_

**Chapter 1 **

_**The day I met a vampire**_

It was dark and the only light the shone was the light from the moon from a nearby window. Inside the Wayne manor a dark figure was creeping around in attempt to steal something of great interest to this intruder. Unfortunately this intruder was going to get a BIG surprise from a certain color blind stop light since Batman was out patrolling the city for crime. The intruder was hanging from the ceiling wearing nothing but black.

"Hey there, Mr. Birdie, why aren't you using your wings?" the intruder then just laughed, and then flipped from of the ceiling gracefully to be eye level with the young hero, "Didja forget how to fly?"

"Why the hell are you doing in here Rena?" Robin said to the female intruder…what a chick? Oh well Robin was trying hard from blushing and he was failing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said to Robin as she traced one of her fingers across Robin's face, "You talk to me as if I was up to something bad Richard." She was only teasing Robin as he was clearly embarrassed with her touching him.

"You know your father will be mad at you if he finds you in that suit…and trying to steal something he told you NOT to touch…Serenity."

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that. It's BlackCat," BlackCat complained as she started to throw a fit that only two year olds throw when they wanted something, "You're so mean, and besides you're not going to tell on me…are you _Dick_?"

BlackCat then began to caress the young super hero. He wasn't able to do much since she wasn't going to let him get far if he ran. And yes he tried it before and she ended up tying him up and leaving him in Bruce's closet for a few hours till he finally open his closet to get dressed for work. The lights in the room were then turned on.

"Master Dick and Mademoiselle Serenity…what on earth are you to doing? If you two wanted to "cosplay" as you kids say. Do it in your own rooms…understood?" Alfred told the two as he caught them in the act…so to speak.

"Sorry Al."

"Gosh Al you're not fun your almost as bad as Richard here," BlackCat whined as she then left to go to her room.

"By the way Mademoiselle Serenity…Your father is waiting to talk to you in your room."

"WHAT?!! But I haven't done anything!!! Richard what have you told him?!!" BlackCat shouted as she shook Robin like crazy.

"Just kidding...now go to bed, you two have school in the morning," Alfred the butler smiled at BlackCat as her face was still shocked at what he just told her.

"Fine, but don't scare me like that Al. Gosh," BlackCat then stomped of to her room.

"I sometimes worry about that girl. You should really watch better care of your sister Master Dick."

"She's not actually my sister Al and you know that," Robin told the butler as he began to walk off to his room as well, "And you know Bruce knows I can't stand her living here. He even knows how she acts when he's not here. Just cause she's his daughter doesn't mean he should let her do as she please when he isn't here."

_**Dick's room**_

Once Dick got to his room he got a big surprise, "Rena, what the hell are you doing in my room?!! And what the hell are you wearing?!!"

"Quiet Richard I'm trying to sleep," Serenity responded sleepily as she rubbed her eyes, "I put on the first thing I found in my room…why?"

"This is MY room and MY shirt," Dick complained as he dragged Serenity off his bed and off to her room.

"Stop it Dick," she whined, "I like it rough but GOSH enough is enough."

"Why were you in my room? And don't you dare say something perverted."

"Then I don't know what to tell you…_Richard_," Serena shrugged as she was still being dragged

"Fine tell me whatever you were going to say."

"Hmm…to keep you company just in case you got lonely, and to show you how cute I look in your shirt…though I thought it would be longer," Serena pouted, "Oh and because your body was calling me. It was like-"Serena then started whispering into Dick's ear. He then began to blush they finally reached Serenity's room. Her room was mostly black but with a hint of pink in certain places.

"I wish you weren't so lecherous Rena…I mean gosh. It's like you're always in heat," Dick rolled his eyes at the girl as he threw her onto her bed.

"Richard I'm not in heat I just like the faces you make when I say stuff like that," Serena smirked evil as she lay across, "Now that you're here we can have fun in my bed."

"I'm going to my room. Goodnight Rena."

**The Next day~ By the bathroom**

"Come on Richard open the door!!! I gotta help you get dressed," Serena yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"I'm showering and I don't need your help!!!" Dick shouted back

"Well if you're doing that I need to shower too. I can even scrub your back," Serena smiled as she began to pick at the lock. As she was picking the lock the door then swung up and there was Dick at the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm done now you go get clean," Dick said as he pushed her in the bathroom then made his way to his room to put on his uniform. Dick and Serenity are two very rich kids who attended Jump City's Private High school for the rich and smart kids who can either AFFORD or are just smart enough to be in this school. Unfortunately this school wants there students to wear uniforms. The guys must wear a black pants, a white dress shirt with gold buttons…the shirt looks like a shirt they would wear in the 1800s, and black dress shoes. The girls uniforms were better they wore a black mini skirt and the bottom of the skirt had a lace trimming. Now for the shirt was white like the boys also with gold buttons the sleeves had a black ribbon that tied around the arm. The girls had to either wear a black barrette or a black ribbon in they're hair. Now for their shoes are flat black shoes and knee high white and black socks. Serenity is a year older than Dick though you wouldn't know that from seeing her. Dick and Serena aren't really related by blood but share the same father. Serena is 17 and Dick is 16…which means Serena is a senior and Dick is a junior. Those two are the most popular kids in their school Dick for his skills in basketball, judo, karate, fencing, drama chess…only because Bruce made him, and the science club; Serena for her being the head cheerleader, on the science club, karate, fencing, chess…also because Bruce made her, drama, and is in the choir.

"No fair Dick," Serena whined from inside the bathroom, "You know I can't shower without you watching."

"Every word that comes out your mouth makes me want to strangle you," Dick then went to his room to get dressed.

_**In the kitchen BREAKFAST TIME**_

Alfred was downstairs making a huge breakfast for the two teens to eat before having to go to school. Toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, omelets, bagels, sausage, French toast, and assorted fruits was what he made them for breakfast Alfred was proud of the breakfast he made them for their first day back to school. The two teens then ran down the steps Dick grabbed a toast put butter and strawberry jam on it and jammed it in his mouth, grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Wait Richard, I can't choose what I want to eat," Serena whined as she was trying to choose what food to try and eat fast so they wouldn't be late for school.

"Grab a piece of toast or a bagel and let's go."

"Wait you two should have time to eat properly before you need to leave…don't you?" Alfred asked the two teens.

"We would but we gotta get there early there's suppose to be a BUNCH of new students joining me and Dick's class today…and mmm," Serena was explaining as she decided to sit down and enjoy some of the food Alfred prepared.

"Rena we don't have-"

"I know but it's SOOOOO good," Serena smiled as she kept eating.

"Let's go," Dick then grabbed Serena by her arm and dragged her out the house, "Sorry we can't sit and enjoy breakfast this morning Al maybe tomorrow."

"But I'm not done. I haven't even tried the omelet," Serena whined then pouted as she was being dragged outside, "Such mean little brother."

"I'm not your brother," Dick huffed as he was still dragging her to the car.

"Oh so you admit you ARE my lover," Serenity said seductively as she then got into the drivers seat.

"What?!! NO and what do you think you're doing I'M driving."

"Not today and besides you drive like a old lady," she licked her tongue at him as she then tried to grab the keys from him and failed, "Stop playing around Rich and give me the keys."

"Not on your life Rena. It's MY turn to drive us to school," Dick said as he played keep away with Serena.

"Is not now give me the keys!!!" Serena then started to try and get the keys from him.

"Not on your life Rena," Dick said as he kept her from grabbing the keys from him, "Now get out I'm driving."

Dick then tried to drag her out the driver's seat, "Let's make a deal. I'll drive us TO school and you drive us back…deal?" Serena then stuck out her hand and waited for Dick to agree to it.

"I got a better idea how about you drive us back from school and I drive us to school…deal?" Dick stuck his hand out and waited for her to shake his hand.

"Fine gosh we're going to be late," Serena then grabbed the keys from Dick, closed the door, and started the car up.

"What the…Rena come on you always drive," Dick then complained as Serena then began to pull off, "Rena stop playing. Open the door." Serena pointed to the passenger's side and told him to get in. Dick then got in on the passengers' side and started to grumble and complain about how she always treats him like this.

"Now come on Dick you know I don't like driving us home, and this time I WILL let you drive us home I promise," Serena smiled at the young teen.

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled.

"Sounds like someone needs a hug," Serena smiled as she began trying to give Dick a hug to cheer him up.

"RENA quit it and watch the road," Dick tried to explain since the car was swerving out of control and it look like they were about to hit someone, "Serenity there's a guy on the road! Sit down and step on the break!!!"

"Ohmygosh," Serena then sat down and step on the break but it was too late they actually hit someone. The two teens then got out of the car to see if the guy was died.

"I told you to not do that when driving Serenity," Dick then checked the pulse of the guy and found none. Serena then lowered her head she hated when Dick said her full name, "I think you killed him. I can't find a-"

The guy then began to move which made Dick grab onto Serena for protection. The guy was really pale he also wore nothing but black, and had a long jet black hair. The guy then stood up and dusted himself off. When he stood you could see his eyes they were the same color as Serena and Dick's eyes a beautiful sapphire. His features were so soft and delicate. Dick and Serena only held closer to each other scared of what the guy was going to say or at least do to them since it WAS Serena's fault he got hit with their car.

"I guess I should been watching where I was going," the guy said he looked as if he was around their age, "I should really get going…Bye." The guy then smiled and walked off like nothing happened.

"Uh…that was really odd," Dick then realized he was still holding onto Serena, "Ahem…we should get going to."

"But…we just," Serena was still in shock she wouldn't even move even once the guy left them, "Dick, I-I can't move."

Dick had never seen Serena so scared. He then picked her up and took her towards the car likely no one saw them run the guy over. Though when Dick thought about it he should have been dead or at least was bruised in some way, but he wasn't, and that was what confused him. He sat Serena down on the passengers' side as he then got in the driver's seat he then began then driving the two the rest of the way to school. Once they got there Serena still didn't look herself, but once the two got inside.

"Gosh this is such a pain why do we get stuck showing the new kids around?" Serena complained as they walked to the main office.

"I see you're back to yourself I'm kinda relieved," Dick smiled at Serena, "I was worried that you would still look ugly all day with that same look on your face."

"What was that?" Serena then glared at Dick like her glaring at him would kill him, "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Uh…"

"Thought not…so let's go greet the new kids," Serena's mood then changed from being angry to being quite happy.

Inside the office

When they finally got to the office there were four new kids. One girl and the rest guys…and one of the guys just happen to be the guy Serena hit with their car. When she saw him she couldn't move from where she was standing so Dick had to drag her in.

"Gosh Rena what's got you so-" Dick cut himself off as he then saw why Serena had turned into a stone statue, "What the…I-I...thought you left?!!"

The girl, amongst the entire group of new students; just stared at Dick as if he'd gone crazy. It was way too early in the morning for all this yelling and commotion. The other three guys were just staring off into space as if nothing was going on. This only made Serena snap out of being afraid.

"LISTEN UP?!! I'm the popular girl in this school though I'm more of a friend of all the students here at this school, but don't piss me off cause I don't have time for it," Serena was seriously angry and she told Dick that she wouldn't get like this when they talked this over yesterday, "I don't have time for you guys to be playing dumb I have other things to do with my time then to babysit a bunch of newbies'. Now let's get this over with."

Serena began to walk out of the office dragging Dick with her as if he was her lapdog. The newbies' then began following her though they didn't seem too interested in going especially the one that looked sort of like Dick. He didn't really budge.

"Ugh this is so pointless and the chick would be a babe if she didn't have such a mouth on her," the guy said aloud to himself as he was the only one left in the room, "And what was up with how she just dragged that guy she was with around like it was nothing. That chicks a freak and I can't already stand looking at-"

"What was that?!!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs as she was right behind the guy.

"…Uh, I didn't say…wait I'm not scared of you or what you _think_ you might do. I said you have a big mouth which is why I hate chicks like you. Always thinking that-"

Serenity then slapped the young man…oops _boy_ like it was nothing, but it sure looked like it hurt. Serena's known for having a short fuse with people though she can be can be quite kind…when she feels like it. Though this new guy was most likely going to be one of those people she will not associate with whatsoever after she and Dick give the newbies' the tour of the school's premises before school starts which is in an hour.

"First stop the gym, it's pretty old their thinking of getting it redone soon so you won't have to worry about this so much. Before we go any further I need your names. Starting with the gloomy looking girl," Serena was getting quite irritated with the students she had to so-called "babysit" til school started. The girl just stared at her as if she had gone crazy and wanted her to beat the crap out of her, but she didn't…yet.

"…My name is Rachel Roth and I'm a junior, and I wish I didn't have to be here to just hear you complain. I hate girls like you…always looking down on people just because you're prettier or richer. That doesn't give you the right to speak to me that way," Rachel was angry and you could tell by the look on her face that she was ready to kill Serena at the drop of a hat.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Rachel. I am not the way you think I am. So what my dad's rich and everyone thinks I'm pretty. I don't really care how people look at me but their thoughts and comments about me hurt like daggers being pushed into my skin and heart. The rude ones do and it hurts," Serena began to cry as she was being quite serious this time, "I won't make you like me nor will I care if you don't like me, but don't expect me to put up with your mouth…understand?"

Serena stared at her coldly as she then turned to face the guy that pissed her off earlier. And without her saying a word he spoke, "My name is Richard Xavier and I'm a junior as well."

"Do you do any type of extracurricular activities?"

"Uh…no not-"

"Then you will have to join at least one," Serena interrupted the young man as if it was nothing, "Now that goes for all of you too, and it doesn't have to be today but soon you'll need one. Richard you'll need one before school ends or I'll find you and gut you."

Dick, Rich, and Rachel stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. Though they all believed she'd do it. The other two guys only just complete ignore what was going on and began talking to one another. Whatever they were talking about was about to end once Serena looked at them…she did but they didn't even flinch nor stop what they were doing. The two didn't really seem to care to be there.

"I don't know if you two noticed but I AM SPEAKING!!!" Serena shouted then the two guys then finally looked at her.

"She can't be her," The shorter guy said aloud

"But she has to be she looks just like her and you know it. Though she doesn't quite act exactly like her she really could be her, and that-"

"Look I need to know your names so that this whole day will go a lot easier than me yelling "Hey you guys"…okay?"

"I am Alucard Fonos," the guy said to the others and they all started laughing, "It's not funny that's my name."

Alucard was starting to lose his temper and his eyes were beginning to change color. He then threw himself at Serena and pinned her to the nearest wall. One hand was wrapped around her neck while the other held one of her arms. Everyone was starting to panic. Everyone tried to get him off her except the guy he was talking to before he did this. The guy was in shock he couldn't move.

"Alucard get off her!!! She can't breathe," Dick yells as he, Rich, and Rachel are trying to get him off of her but he is a lot stronger than he looks, "If you don't stop she'll die."

"Good!!! She should after what she did," Alucard yelled back as he only tighten his grip he had on her neck, "I'm going to drain her of every last drop of blood!!!"

_**Soooo whatcha think? I could have done a better cliffy then that and could have written more but I really want to get this out now before It gets so long it becomes a one-shot *sweat* Anyways let me know if you like it or not. If you don't I really could careless I've been through enough flames to not care. Next chapter will explain a few things that and more about their school but until then-**_

_**Serena: Wait what is going to happen to me?**_

_**KBF: Just wait till the next chapter *grins evilly and walks away* Until the next chapter you'll have wait to see what happens TTFN **_


End file.
